


Secretary

by florianschild



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florianschild/pseuds/florianschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Try working out the folds yourself. Let me know if you need help" -Nahuseresh, The Queen of Attolia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretary

The flickering candlelight seemed to accentuate his dark eyes, and bring out coppery tones in his skin that would have been washed out in the harsh Attolian sun. His head was bent, ever submissive, just as he had been raised. 

“You couldn't get it.” It was more of a statement than a question and Kamet smiled sheepishly, keeping his head down all the while.

“I hoped you might show me yourself.” His reply was respectful, but Nahuseresh heard the coy undertone. He knew his slave better than anyone else did. No matter the excuse, he knew the true reason why his studying had been interrupted.

“Perhaps you should recall to whom you speak, and show the deference owed by a slave to his master.” Kamet shuddered at the reprimand, a familiar sensation running from the pit of his stomach and straight to his groin. Stiffly, he bent forward to his knees, pressing his hands on tensed thigh muscles, the paper clutched between.

“My apologies,” he murmured and kept his eyes on the floor. Nahuseresh stepped up from the chair at his desk and walked to stand before his kneeling slave. 

“Give it to me,” he intoned, holding out his hand. Kamet picked up the creased letter and held it out to Nahuseresh. Tentatively, he looked up to meet his master's eyes, imploring.

Nahuseresh stooped and touched Kamet under the arm with a casual forcefulness that seemed to be more habit than malice. Guiding him from behind, he led Kamet slowly to the writing desk that sat against the far wall of the room. The shuddering breaths that Kamet took, in through the nose and out through the mouth, sent a wave a goosebumps rising up the back of his neck.

Gently, he pushed Kamet into the chair that he had occupied only moments ago, sliding the paper out of the slave's hand as he did so, all on one graceful motion. Kamet moaned low in his throat and Nahuseresh had to bite his tongue to stay calm. 

“You see why you'll always need me?” he asked in a whisper just next to Kamet's ear. He stood behind the slave and wrapped his arms around either side of his body. The diamond patterned fold of the paper caught dramatic shadows in the candlelight. 

Slowly, his fingers began to work the folds of the paper, each diamond coalescing into another. It seemed to Kamet that it was magic that Nahuseresh worked, and he watched with the intensity of a captive audience before a magician's stage. As quickly as Nahuseresh had refolded the paper, he shook it out again and held it steadily in front of his slave. 

“Now I shall see if you were paying attention,” he drawled into his ear. Kamet swallowed and took the paper from his master's hand. As it slid from Nahuseresh's olive skinned hand to Kamet's sienna, he felt the press of teeth on his shoulder. Kamet held the paper and looked out of the corner of his eye to see Nahuseresh, behind him, glaring up from where he bit into his skin. 

The rush and pound of blood in Kamet's ear fueled him as he fumbled with the paper. The creases were looser now, less crisp. Did this diamond go behind or in front? Which way had the original crease been bent? Kamet couldn't guess and Nahuseresh's teeth closed harder on his shoulder, bruising the muscles that tensed beneath them. 

“Please,” he begged in a throaty whisper, “show me.” Viciously, Nahuseresh dug his teeth further into Kamet's shoulder, tasting blood. His slave whimpered, but didn't move. Nahuseresh lifted his face up from where he bit and looked slowly toward Kamet's eyes. With a steely deliberateness, he took the paper again from Kamet, placing the sharp corner point on his chest. Moving achingly slowly, he dragged the tip along Kamet's skin, inching closer to the dark nipple just below his heart. Where the tip scraped across his skin it left a puffy red line that his fingers traced back and forth. 

“Perhaps you should concentrate harder the first time I show you something.” His voice was silky smooth at the suggestion. Kamet's eyes squeezed shut and he bit his lip. Nahuseresh obliged the silent plea by running his hand a bit lower on Kamet's chest than it had been before. His slave's body twisted on the chair, begging Nahuseresh to go deeper. 

Kamet's faith in his master was absolute. There was no need for him to say anything more, and so he kept his teeth locked onto his lower lip as he felt his arousal grow with every aching caress. He tried to analyze, to consider what Nahuseresh would have him do, but his mind was being throughly distracted and he gave up for the moment, or gave in, allowing all his concern to focus on the physical need that overwhelmed him. 

Nahuseresh worked his hands carefully, matching rhythmic pumping with rough caresses across Kamet's chest. As he rested a good deal of his weight against Kamet's back he felt the pulse of his slave's body against his own. Hot skin met his cool hands and shuddered with shock and, undoubtedly, pleasure. The moans began softly, barely audible under Kamet's heavy breathing, but they grew in volume until Nahuseresh's ears were filled with the sound. Still he continued, touching every spot that he knew, after so many years of companionship, would send Kamet closer to the edge. So close. For a few moments he kept him there, enjoying the tantalizing longing, the unbearable need. Finally, mercifully, he touched his lips to Kamet's ear. 

He'd thought that the arousal couldn't get any greater, but every vibration on his body seemed to increase tenfold as Nahuseresh whispered into his ear. The gentle breath against his skin was nearly enough to send him into ecstasy alone, but he knew what was expected and he forced himself to wait for the words.

“Now Kamet. You have my permission.” Nahuseresh smiled in satisfaction as his words finally pushed Kamet over the brink and he released with a cry. For a moment it looked like every muscle in Kamet's body was tensed, but he quickly slumped down into the chair with a sigh. Nahuseresh caught him under the arms and held on for a moment before stepping around the chair to face him. Kamet looked up from the chair with only his eyes and Nahuseresh responded by kneeling before him. Kamet leaned forward against Nahuseresh and closed his eyes.


End file.
